Possession
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker is not acting like himself, in fact, he's like a new person.  Can Jess and the team find out what's going on and get him back?
1. Chapter 1

Possession

Rating: T for adult situations, and language

Spoilers: series 4 and 5

Description: Something is wrong, seriously wrong with Becker. He's not acting like himself. Can he ever be freed to act like himself?

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's Note: Tomorrow is Halloween, so I have to get any stories inspired by Halloween out now.

This is sort of a sequel to Potion. B/J are in a relationship, and Madame Lorraine will make an appearance. Also, I don't like to give things away, but there is something major with Becker, it involves the title, and I'm not sure I like the narration. I want to make it mostly other' peoples POV, and not B's so when it is in his POV briefly, here at the beginning it may be confusing. Let me know.

Possession

The team took on a bunch of raptors in a historic part of London.

"Be careful," said Jess. "These buildings are super, super priceless."

"Yes, Jess," said Becker. "You said that thirty seconds ago."

"You know I love you, Becker, but you can be a bit trigger happy."

"Jess, I am not, and you shouldn't say things like that."

"Oh like I love you? How about I liked what you wore to bed last night?"

"Jess!"

"We're on a private line, silly."

"Oh, good. I'd rather you not mention that word right now though, its distracting."

"What word?"

"The 'b' word and if you repeat it you can go alone tonight."

Jess giggled. "OK, I'll behave. Wouldn't want anyone to guess our secret yet. It's super sexy pretending we aren't a couple."

"Yes, it is," agreed Becker.

Jess giggled. "OK, switching to normal line, now."

"See anything Becker?" asked Matt.

"No not yet. Why is this place so historic anyway?"

"Oh it was where the uber rich lived. All the playboy creeps."

"Why creeps?" asked Becker.

"Well, a bunch of them kind of ran together and a lot of disappearances of women were linked to them, but they were rich, so they got off," said Jess.

"Never heard of it," said Becker.

"That's cause you spend your time with guns," said Connor.

Becker was in the far room of the posh apartment complex, when he heard a noise, followed by a crash, and then a chair was thrown at him, knocking him down. Becker was pretty out of it, but for a second, he thought he saw the image of a young man in weird, old clothes staring down at him and grinning. Then he heard the raptors. He fought to stay conscious, and got off a few rounds before everything went dark.

He came too, it must have been shortly after. He was on the floor of the apartment, next to a beautiful woman who knelt beside him. Three strange animals lay nearby, guarded by a man holding a strange gun.

"Hey, welcome back," said the man. "You OK?"

He was confused, what the hell was going on, who were these people and what were those things in his house? Then the sensations hit him, smelling the musty air, feeling the pain in his body.

His body. It had been so long since he had a body. He'd been dead for a long, long time. He remembered, he saw the young dark haired man and had a crazy idea. He attacked him, and jumped inside his body, possessing him, then to his horror these creature things appeared and he feared his life would be short lived.

"Becker?"

So, that was his name now. He was no longer a near-do-well playboy and suspected murderer of women. He was now someone called Becker. In his body, he had a new chance at life, and all the horrible things he didn't get to finish.

Upon their return, Jess ran up and hugged Becker.

"Thank god! I was so worried. Are you really all right?" she asked.

Becker smiled. "Fine, baby, but then, how could I not be, looking into those blue gems that are your eyes?"

Matt and Connor exchanged disbelieving glances.

"That's a little thick, isn't it," said Abby with a groan.

Emily simply looked strangely at the Captain.

Jess looked even more strangely at him. "OK, that doesn't exactly convince me your fine, Becker."

Becker smirked, and grabbed her, kissing her passionately.

Everyone in Ops, not just the team, but all the techs, and other workers looked in disbelief.

There were claps, shouts of "about time," and some murmurs and weird looks.

"I wish I'd get the same kind of injury," mused Epstein, a quiet, geek-like tech. "Turn me into Don Juan."

Finally, Becker let her go, and she gasped for breath. "What's...got...into you?" she asked.

He smirked, touching her cheek. "Don't you like it?"

Jess looked at him. It was a different kiss, and frankly, no, she did not like it. There was no emotion, no tenderness in it. It didn't feel like him

"It's so unlike you," she said, finally. Then she whispered, "I thought we were going to be discreet, about us."

"Changed my mind," he said, pulling her into another deep kiss.

"Captain Becker! Please release my field coordinator at once! She has work to do. Come to think of it, so do you. Please go about your ARC business and keep your hands and lips to yourself," said Lester loudly.

Then he walked up to the pair, and said quietly, " I'm sure you can pick this up after hours, if you so wish." He smiled briefly, and quickly strolled to his office.

Jess giggled. Then looked at Becker. She took his hand for a moment. Something was different about his eyes. They were harsher, even a bit empty. She smiled at him, and went to the ADD.

Becker watched her go, leering at her curves as she slowly glided away. He licked his lips, wiping drool away. His heart was beating, and he felt...anxious. He growled softly.

It had been such a long time. A female tech walked by, smiling politely at him. He watched her walk until she was gone. He was so hungry. There were so many pretty women, and they looked at him, actually paying him attention.

He turned to find somewhere less crowded, as he entered the lift, he saw his reflection.

He laughed. He'd forgotten that he was handsome now. Oh, this was going to be so much fun.

The lift opened, but he saw no one. He needed to find someone.

He smelled cooking, and had forgotten the sensation. His mouth watered and his stomach grumbled.

He was alive! He'd been in limbo so long that he had forgotten what life felt like. He followed the smells into a large room, but there was no food in sight.

There was however, a woman. She was petite, brunette, young and pretty. She had her back to him, busy at the counter. She wore an unattractive white coat, but it didn't matter. She was there and she was female.

He crept up to her silently, this body good for sneaking. He quietly threw his arms around her.

"Aaa!" she screamed.

Becker laughed, and let her go.

"Oh, Captain Becker! You frightened me!" cried sous-chef Kimberly.

Becker chuckled. "How are you? You look...delicious," he said, grinning lecherously at her.

Kimberly was frightened, and it felt strange. She never felt anything like this toward him. She respected and admired Becker, but now, she had an overpowering feeling of 'the creeps.'

"I, um, should go, back to the kitchen, sir. Excuse me," she said, making a move to go past him.

He grabbed her.

"Captain, please let me go."

"Kiss me, and I will."

Kimberly's eyes grew wide. "Sir, I don't know...you obviously aren't well. Let me go, now. I'll call someone to help you."

"Don't do that...I don't want anymore company," he said, and he tried to kiss her.

Kimberly had taken a self-defense class, ironically, taught by Becker. She kicked his shin, hard as she could, and gouged his eye with the other hand. He cried out, but let her go. Kimberly ran around the corner, and into Chef Bernie, coming through from the kitchen.

"What's going on? Who screamed? Kim, are you all right?"

Her face was red and scared, and she was shaking. Clearly she was not all right.

Becker stood there, obviously in pain, rubbing his eye.

"She attacked me!"

Bernie stared. "What? Kim?"

"Let me go, Bernie, please," she said frantically, pushing passed him and into the kitchen.

"I don't know what's happening, Captain. Kim's a good girl. She wouldn't attack you without reason."

Becker glared at him. "I said she did. I'm a captain, and you're a pathetic cook. Don't you dare call me a liar."

Bernie sized the Captain up. He was not himself. "I think you should leave, Sir, and you should remember that you're in the canteen, and in here I'm a general."

Becker glared, said nothing and left.

Bernie went back into the kitchen, and found Kim in his office, sitting in his chair, and crying.

Bernie knelt beside her. "Tell me what happened, Kim, all of it," he said, gently.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: The baracuda appears. This is not a continuation of her story. Kind of like Bernie and his sous-chefs who keep appearing in stories where b/j become a couple.

Chapter Two

Becker roamed the halls, anxious and angry. Finally, he saw a pretty red-head walking down the hall toward him.

Again, he felt need. He walked up to her and smiled.

"Hello, Captain," she said sweetly. "Nice day, huh," she said.

"Yes, and it could be so much nicer," he said, pushing inappropriately close to her. "How about helping me find a nice, small closet close by, huh?"

The red-head, whose name was Robin, pulled back in alarm. "I, um. I have to leave, excuse me."

Becker grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "I guess we don't have much time, then."

He kissed her neck, but she kneed him in a delicate place, and he fell to the floor.

"Does every damn woman here know how to fight?"

"Yes, Captain, we do. You should know. It was you're idea to teach us self-defense."

Becker laughed. It sent shivers up Robin's back. It was an evil laugh.

Robin ran to report the incident, but she didn't need to. Jess had seen it on the monitor. She sat stunned, confused, and heart-broken. Tears ran down her face. She hadn't called Lester, or Matt or anyone because she was in shock.

Robin's call to security shook Jess awake. Jess called Flowers, Becker's second in command. It was an awkward conversation.

"I know what I saw," said Jess, sniffling. "You know Robin, Flowers."

"Yeah she wouldn't make it up, neither would you. Sit tight, Jess. Let me find Becker and we'll sort this all out. Hang on, OK?"

Jess didn't know if Flowers knew about her and Becker, but she knew the whole ARC knew about her crush on him. Flowers would be gentle to her anyway, without knowing they had been dating for a few weeks. After strolling into a Wiccan shop she and Becker had gotten together. Jess had tried to prepare herself for a complicated relationship, but what she'd seen on monitor was unexpected. She couldn't believe it.

Jess sat, trying not to cry, in front of the ADD. Quietly, Lester walked up.

"Jess, I need to find Becker. Where is he?"

"Um, sir? Oh, he's uh, he's...I don't know, sir."

Lester frowned. Jess wasn't her bubbly, normal self. Did she know what Bernie had just told him over the phone? Lester was already disturbed, but seeing Jess like this truly concerned him.

"What's wrong Jess?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Thank you," she said. She decided to wait until Flowers found Becker to report anything. She wasn't after all, covering for Becker. She had alerted Flowers.

"Try to find Becker for me. Please," said Lester.

"Of course," but she dreaded what she'd find.

Becker was on the prowl. He had no idea where he was. He wasn't enjoying his new life as much as he thought he would. He was battling the overpowering urges of desire he felt. He couldn't think past finding a way to satisfy his hunger.

The halls were empty or there were people around. Finally, he found a door that was open, and peeking inside a found a woman all alone. She leaned against a desk. Her long tan legs drew Becker inside.

She was tall, gorgeous, and blonde. She wore a sinfully short red skirt, and a tight white blouse, extremely low-cut. Becker drooled. He stood in front of the woman, lust oozing off him.

"Can I help you, Captain," said the woman coolly. Her name was Stella, but everyone called her the Barracuda. She was a man-killer. She didn't like the Captain too much. He had the nerve to ignore her and pay more attention to little Jess Parker.

"Yes, you can. I have a serious problem, and I hope you're woman enough to fix it," he said, drooling and panting.

Stella was interested. "Oh, I'm woman enough, at least compared to the woman I thought you preferred. What about Jess Parker, Captain, why can't she help?"

"She's a girl," he said.

"Yes, she is, but I'm not. I think, Captain, the question should be are you man enough to handle me?"

"Let's find out," he said, and he jumped on her kissing her wildly.

Jess screamed. She sat in her chair at ops, and literally screamed. She jumped out of her chair in panic, but Lester caught and hugged her.

"It's OK. Clearly he's out of his mind, Jess. We'll help him, I promise. This not our Captain Becker, do you hear me? Jess, this is not him," he said firmly, looking into her eyes.

Jess nodded, crying.

Becker cleared the desk, and threw Stella on it, then climbed on. Stella began pulling at his shirt when something strange happened.

Becker gasped in pain, and screamed.

"Stop it!" he cried. "I'm in charge! You're nothing! I'm in control now!"

"What the hell are you yelling about?" asked the barracuda, extremely annoyed.

Becker staggered off the desk, gripping his head in pain.

"No! You can't...take back control...I'm in charge. I'm in this body now and I'm...staying!"

Stella got off the desk, straightened her clothes and said with disgust, "You're insane!"

Flowers barged in, and seeing his superior in distress, he immediately tried to calm and secure him.

"Get off me! Let me go! Ah! I'm in control!"

"Medics to the research section immediately. Sedate Captain Becker, that's an order," said Lester into the comms.

A medic rushed in, but Flowers had Becker pinned safely to the desk. The medic gave him the sedative, and when he had passed out, they put him, restrained, onto a gurney.

Stella watched as they carried him away. "What a waste," she scoffed.

Jess was relieved that something so horrible had been avoided, but she was upset, and frantic.

"What's going on with him?" she asked helplessly.

"I don't know, yet," said Lester.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jess walked into Madame Lorraine's shop. It sold herbal remedies for health problems as well as spiritual and emotional concerns. Jess didn't think of Mme Lorraine as a witch or gypsy, but as more of an adviser or counselor. She was a friend, too.

It had been Mme Lorraine who had brought them together finally, in a round-about way.

"Jess dear, hello," said the woman seated at a small table adorned with crystals, dried flowers, and candles. Madame Lorraine was about sixty, but she didn't act old. She spoke softly, but with kindness and energy. She had white hair, which was arranged in a loose bun on her head.

She wore a surprising outfit for someone in the fortune/healing business. She did not wear the stereotypical witch garb, or long flowing, gypsy-like dresses. She wore blue jeans and a soft yellow, button-up shirt. She wore a cozy, soft lavender cardigan as well. The only clues to her Wiccan ways was the shop she sat in, and the rose quartz crystal pendant on her neck.

"Oh, my goodness," she said without looking up. "You're distressed." when she looked at Jess, it was obviously true.

"Please. Something's wrong with Becker."

"Really? I haven't sensed anything my dear. In fact, I don't feel anything wrong between you two at all. You're love bond is as strong as ever."

"No, it isn't. He's tried to hit on several women, and he almost...," Jess began to cry.

"Dear, you must calm yourself, you are clouding your aura and clogging your chakras. Deep, cleansing breath, child. Good. Here, put this on."

Lorraine slipped a long turquoise beaded necklace over Jess' head.

"Now, breathe. Calm. Happy, healing thoughts, feel them inside your body, magnified and clarified by the turquoise stones. Good. Can you tell me what is wrong, now?"

"He's, I don't know, different. He isn't Becker."

"How do you mean, precisely?" asked Madame, gesturing to Jess to sit down.

"He's girl-crazy."

Mme Lorraine, to her credit, did not smile. She asked, "You mean he's looking at other women? Or is it perhaps a specific woman that he mentions frequently?"

"No. It's way worse. I told you he's hit on women."

"I'm sorry dear, but you have to be crystal clear. Does he compliment them, ogle them, what?"

Jess closed her eyes, and sighed. Tears dropped down. "Kim, a really good friend of mine, said he...he grabbed her, told her that she looked delicious, and then demanded she kiss him."

"That does not sound good."

"Then he pushed another woman against a wall and asked her if she wanted to find a closet somewhere."

"That's bad."

"Then, he kissed the barracuda, sorry, I mean Stella, threw her on a desk, and almost..."

"I understand. Thank you. I haven't sensed this side of him. I don't feel it now even. Hmm. Did anything strange happen today? Before this happened."

Jess chuckled ruefully. "Madame, strange things happen everyday. I work in a strange place."

"Was he injured, did he hit his head, or anything?"

"Well, yes. He did suffer an attack, um, from animals, but he was fine. He was thoroughly checked. Plus, he didn't show any symptoms of concussion or anything."

"I am disturbed that I feel nothing so alarming from him. I need to see him. Bring him here."

"I can't. He's under guard in the medical section. I couldn't get him out, plus I don't think that's a good idea. He'd probably try to seduce every woman in London."

Mme Lorraine drummed her fingers on the table. "I must see him. Can you get me inside?"

"I don't know."

Mme Lorraine smiled. "You're very clever, Jess. You must think of a way."

Jess nodded. "I will."

About an hour later, Madame Lorraine stood inside the ARC's medical section.

"So, you are Becker's aunt?" asked Lester.

"I am quite close to the young man," said Mme. Lorraine. She wouldn't lie, it was against her Wiccan values. "Recently, in fact he came to me for my help. Now, again, I am very concerned for his well being."

"Indeed, as are we. Be careful, he is not himself."

"I shall be fine."

They walked into the room. Becker lay restrained to a medical bed.

"Oh, visitors," he said. "And you again," he said, looking at Jess.

Mme Lorraine walked close to him, looking intently. Becker stared at her.

"Do I know you?" he finally asked.

"No," she said. "You and I have never met."

Jess gasped. "What do you mean? You know Becker."

"Oh, yes, I know Becker," said Mme Lorraine. "Jess, remember, I told you that you were strong. You must be strong now."

"You're scaring me," said Jess.

"I'm sorry," said Mme Lorraine, "Captain Becker is possessed."

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're insane," said Lester.

Mme Lorraine smiled. "I've heard that before. It never changes anything, Mr. Lester. There is a spirit inside Captain Becker. It is dark, heavy, and malevolent. That is why I haven't sensed anything from the Captain."

"You mean he's gone?" asked Jess in alarm.

Mme Lorraine looked back at Becker. "I don't sense him."

"No," said Jess. She began to cry.

"Don't worry baby, I'm still here," said Becker. "Don't listen to her. She's crazy. Come here, and I'll make you feel better."

Jess stared at him. "He's not him. You're not you," she said.

Becker smiled. "I can still make you feel good."

"That's enough out of you," said Lester.

Becker smirked.

Mme Lorraine motioned to Jess and Lester to go back out.

"I need to see if Becker is still inside, somewhere," she said outside of the room. "Jess, be brave. Please, I need you to go back in there, alone."

"What?"asked Jess.

"I don't for a moment believe this possession nonsense," said Lester, "but until we find out what is wrong with him, I don't think Jess going in there is a good idea."

"I promise no harm will come to her, but I must know. Jess, I need you to go in there, untie him,"

"What?" asked Lester.

"and then I need you to get close to him. You need to push as far as you can. If Becker is in there, make him come out. He'll come out to protect you, to keep you from that thing."

Jess stared at the room where Becker lay. "OK."

"No. In no circumstances are you going into the room alone, with that unstable man loose."

"I have to," said Jess.

"Jess, this woman, I don't know who she is, but clearly she's not in her right mind. You can't possibly believe her. Still, it doesn't matter. You are not going in there."

"I want Becker back, please. You'll be right out here. I promise I'll call for you if I'm in danger. I do know a few moves of self-defense, you know. Becker taught me," she said sadly.

Jess insisted, and against his better judgment, Lester had the restraints removed, and a few minutes later, Jess walked into Becker's room alone. 

"Now, this is what I call room service," said Becker.

"Hi," said Jess. "I convinced the others that you were safe."

"Perfectly safe, baby," he said, coming toward her.

Jess was scared. He wasn't her Becker, but she'd do anything to get him back.

"I...I miss you," she said nervously.

"Oh, am I glad to here you say that, baby," he grabbed her and kissed her. It was not Becker's kiss. It was forceful, parasitic, and unpleasant.

His grip was tight, and it began to hurt. He pushed her down on the bed, and she felt like she couldn't breathe or move. She panicked, and tried to hit him. Finally, he stopped kissing and let her breathe.

"Please, let me go. It's going to fast for me."

"Sorry, baby. I can't. I promise you that you'll enjoy it."

"No, please, let me go. Please, I don't want this. Becker, please. Please."

Jess was crying, shaking, and trying to beat him off her.

Becker chuckled evilly, "I've waited so long for this. On second thought, maybe you won't enjoy it."

Jess tried to scream, but his hands covered her. She looked into his eyes. At first they were hollow, then there was a sadness, then pain, and finally fury.

Becker screamed, backing off of her, falling to the ground, screaming.

"Stop it! I'm in control! Stop it! Leave...leave...her alone! Don't touch her! Run, Jess!"

Jess stood by the bed.

"Becker?"

She knelt by him.

"Jess, leave! He's dangerous!"

"It's you," said Jess. "It's you, isn't it?"

Becker looked at her, crying. "I love you."

Jess cried too. "I love you. Stay with me."

"I..can't. He's too strong."

"No, Captain. He is not."

"Madame Lorraine?" said Becker, looking up to see that she and Lester had entered.

"Yes, Captain. We are going to help you, but you must stay strong."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can," said Jess sweetly.

"Think of her, Captain. Think of Jess, she will give you the strength you need."

"I don't want him to know about her, or any of you. I let him have control, to keep him from my memories.

"See, you are strong, Captain. Let him into your memories. Shame him with your values, your bravery, your love. Show him who owns that body."

"I...I'll try."

"We will assist you. I promise," said Mme Lorraine.

"I'm here. I won't leave you," said Jess.

"I won't let him hurt you, " said Becker, in tears. "I'll die first."

Jess cried, but caught him in a tender, loving kiss.

"We must keep you restrained, Captain," said Mme Lorraine.

"Yes. Lester, don't let anyone in here. You can't trust a word I say."

"Um, yes, alright," said Lester, not entirely sure what to think. The last few moments were the first sentences Becker had said that sounded like him.

"We will be back, Captain. I promise," said Madame Lorraine, gripping his hand.

Becker smiled. "He sure doesn't like you."

"Good," said Mme Lorraine. "It is good for him to fear."

Jess smiled at Becker, and kissed him. It was a long, desperate kiss, neither knowing if this was their last.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said. "And I'll think of you."

"Good," she said.

Lester helped Jess up, and he himself fixed the restraints on Becker. As they closed the door, Jess and Becker shared one last lingering look.

As soon as the door was shut, Becker began screaming.

"Witch! You can't get rid of me! I'll never leave! I'm in control, not soldier boy!"

Jess and Lester exchanged glances.

"Do not fear," said Mme Lorraine. "Now, we'll begin by adjusting our thoughts. No doubts or fears that we won't succeed. Mr. Lester, you can think as much as you want that I'm insane. It doesn't matter, but you must focus on how much you want your Captain back. Can you do that?"

"Of course. I do think your insane though."

She smiled. "Of course."

"Still he is acting bizarre, and yes, I'd like him back to normal."

"Good enough. Focus on those thoughts, and encourage others to think positively of the Captain they know."

"I can do that, as well," said Lester. "Just don't ask me to hold Temple's hand in a seance or sacrifice a dead chicken."

"I won't. Jess dear, you come with me. You are the closest to the Captain, so you must be especially prepared. It will all be well. You must believe."

"I do."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

First, Jess was instructed to bathe with a special herbal, organic soap that was created during a certain phase of the moon.. Then, she was told to dress in natural fibers. She was also to wear bright, harmonizing colors. That was especially easy.

She put the turquoise necklace on, making sure it touched her flesh. She had also been given bracelets in onyx, amber, blue agate, citrine, and red jasper. The stones would dispel negative energy; magnify positive emotions and energy, stimulate healing, and protect the wearer.

Mme Lorraine had prepared several potions of cleansing and protection. She and Jess gathered sage, rosemary, special candles, and lots of dried flowers and herbs.

Lester and the team greeted their arrival.

"You're not serious, are you Jess?" asked Matt.

"Extremely serious," she said and when he shook his head and scoffed she added. "He's been acting strange. He's dangerous right now. I'm not asking you to believe any of this stuff, Matt. I just want Becker, our Becker back. Do you have a problem with that?"

Matt looked her, "No. I just think you're wasting your time and being used by this..."

"Charlatan," said Abby. "And I think the same way, Matt, but Jess has a point. We need Becker back."

"You're saying you believe?" asked Matt.

"She's saying that Jess wants him back this badly. Badly enough to try something...unscientific. So how is it a waist of time?" asked Connor.

Jess smiled and hugged them all, even Matt.

"He promises to have positive thoughts only," said Emily.

"I do, but that means I won't be thinking about this ceremony."

"Good," said Jess. "Then you can't muddle it with negativity, can you?" She smiled, and he returned it.

"Are you ready?" asked Madame Lorraine.

Jess nodded, and the too ladies entered the room.

Becker lay on the bed, as before, still restrained.

"There you are. I've been waiting," said Becker. "Don't you look fresh and pretty, Jess?"

Jess looked at Mme Lorraine, who smiled and nodded to her.

Mme Lorraine set candles on the bedside table, lighting them, and saying a chant.

"Jess, get rid of the old biddy, and let's continue where we were, huh?"

Jess looked confidently at him. "No. You're leaving."

Becker laughed cruelly. "You're so young and naïve. This is me, Jess. I'm not possessed. I'm a man, baby, and we have,"

"Please don't say needs," said Jess. "That is so cliché."

Becker seemed taken aback by her composure. "Don't pretend. I scare you, but I turn you on, too. Come on Jess, let's stop wasting time."

Jess responded by sprinkling a powder of salt, sage, rosemary, and rose petals over him. Then she lit some incense and slowly waved it above him. She closed her eyes, and stood quietly.

"What are thinking about, baby?"

"Becker."

"I am Becker."

"Becker, you are strong, brave, loyal, kind,"

She was interrupted again by cruel, mocking laughter. "He's a man!"

"loving, intelligent, gentle, sweet, generous, funny. Use your strength Becker. Feel your love Becker, and your compassion and loyalty. Remember your friends, your soldiers, the innocent you try to save."

"What's going on now?" whispered Lester to Connor, both of them outside the room with everyone but Jess and Mme Lorraine.

"Nothing," said Connor. "He's not screaming, flailing about or ripping out the straps. Where's the demonic voice, or the spitting of pea soup, or any of the other cool stuff from The Exorcist?"

"Maybe that was the Hollywood version," said Abby.

"Maybe this is all nonsense," said Matt.

"Perhaps it is working," said Emily, "but it is...boring."

"How long is this exorcism going to take? I have drinks with the minister at 4," said Lester.

Mme Lorraine lit some sage, waving the smoke over Becker.

"If you set off the smoke alarm, witch, it's just going to work to my advantage, these abs will look great in a wet t-shirt."

Mme Lorraine began a prayer, "I call upon the earth, wind, fire, and water to purify this soul, strengthen the good, and weaken that which harms. Cleanse the pure, the good, and honest. Wash away that which is unclean, bad, and untrue. May the purity of the universe protect this good, pure soul."

She blew out the sage, and sprinkled rose petals over Becker. "May the purity and beauty of these petals enhance the love and beauty in this soul. May it give this soul strength to cast out that which would harm it."

"This doesn't sound like an exorcism to me," said Connor, as he and the others entered.

"It isn't an exorcism, Connor dear," said Mme Lorraine, "It was a blessing, a cleansing, or a purification or all three. It is done. The rest is up to him."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What? I thought you were going to get rid of it," said Jess.

"I can't, dear. I can't cause any outcome, only cleanse, and enhance, but that should be enough. Becker is strong, good, and he has lots of love. He can cast it out himself."

Becker started laughing, mockingly. "You're stuck with me, baby. Ooh, Emily I didn't see you standing there. You're looking good. You're such a proper lady, aren't you? I wonder though, if you'd be so proper in...other circumstances."

Emily looked horrified and so did Matt, but Becker just laughed.

"Oh, and Abby, don't feel bad. I'll get to you. You're feisty. I need to work up to a night with you."

Abby and Connor stared at their friend. Connor wanted to punch him, hard.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Matt, wanting to pummel the man himself.

"I told you, he is possessed," said Mme Lorraine.

"I'm kind of getting tired of this folks, how about letting me up, so I can make one of these lady's dreams come true, huh?"

"You're a creep, Captain," said Lester.

Becker laughed. "Let me up, sir, or I'll contact a solicitor."

Lester undid the bonds, "You do realize I'll have you shadowed? You won't harm anyone else, or attempt it."

"The more the merrier," said Becker, punching Lester in the shoulder.

"I'll be just a moment ladies, fight it out amongst yourselves as to whose my lucky first."

Free, Becker went into his bathroom to freshen up. He stared into the mirror, and his smirk faded. The raunchy, pompous creep did not stare back. The man in the mirror was strong, kind, and good.

He was Captain Becker.

"I'm not afraid," said the spirit. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," said Becker. "Jess was right. You're leaving."

"You're nothing more than a reflection. I'm flesh and bone. I'm in con..."

"trol?" finished Becker. "Not any more, in fact you never were. I let you have control to protect Jess and the others. You've never been anything more than a delusion, your own. I am in control. It's my body, my life, and my girlfriend. You can't have any of them."

The others heard glass breaking, then screaming.

"No! No! I'm alive! I have more to do! No!"

Then there was silence. Jess ran to the bathroom, but it was locked.

"Let me in! Becker! Are you alright? Becker?"

"Get back," said Matt. "I'll kick the door down."

"Don't," said Becker, opening the door. "There's enough damage in there already. I, uh, it...we broke the mirror."

Becker's hand was bleeding. He didn't feel any pain. He didn't care about the wound, he just wanted Jess. He reached out for her, but Lester pulled her away, protectively.

Becker sighed. "How can I prove to you all that it's me?"

"Not hitting on our women would help," said Connor.

"Right, sorry about that. Emily, Abby I apologize. Jess, I don't know where to start, Kim, Robin, the barracuda," he shuddered at the last name. "I'm so sorry."

Jess pulled free from Lester, and walked up to him. She looked into his eyes, and smiled.

"It's him. It's Becker."

"How can you be sure, Jess?" asked Abby.

Jess smirked, "I do know a way. Becker's kisses aren't disgusting," and she leaned in to kiss him.

She kissed and kissed, and kissed him.

"I guess that's not a disgusting kiss," said Matt, smirking. "Since she's kissing him forever."

Finally their lips came apart and they squeezed each other. "Becker," she whispered.

"Thank you for believing in me," he said, holding her tight, "for staying with me."

"I'll never leave," she replied.

"This has been...weird," said Lester. "Becker, get that hand stitched. Jess, get maintenance up here to fix that window. Becker's aunt, which I doubt you are, but don't really care, goodbye. The rest of you, to work." He turned and strolled out.

Mme Lorraine approached Jess and Becker. "I wish I could have cast it out for you. I'm sorry you were injured more."

Becker grinned. "I've had worse. You did get rid of it. Thank you."

Jess hugged her. "Thank you so much."

"You are welcome."

"Mme Lorraine," said Becker. "Where did it go? No one else is going to be stuck with it, are they?"

She smiled. "You are a good man, indeed. No, the cleansing weakened it so much that it won't be able to hold onto anyone. It is gone from this plane of existence."

"So is she," whispered Matt.

"Now, I am going to give this entire place a cleansing before your Lester figures out that I'm still here. Do get that hand looked at dear."

"Should she be roaming the ARC alone?" asked Connor

"Why not?" said Jess. "She wouldn't cause any harm. She's a power for good."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Jess, oh, never mind. I'm going to accompany her, anyway. Even if all she does is cleanse the mammoth's aura, I want to be there."

"Ooh, me too," said Connor. "Imagine if she does a palm reading on it. Although, it could get messy if the mammoth loses its balance. We should make sure she's careful."

Becker shook his head, but was glad to be alone with Jess.

"Are you sure you're OK,?" he asked her.

"Me? You're the one who had...company."

Becker laughed. "Do you think the rest of the ARC will be OK? I mean, its a rumor mill, and I hate to think about the whispers, not to mention what Kim and Robin think. I don't care so much about what the barracuda thinks."

Jess smiled. "Everyone will understand, eventually. They'll see you're you again. Besides, if we tell them the truth, they might believe us. They do work here, after all. We serve weird for lunch."

Becker laughed. "You're incredible. I'm so lucky."

Jess smirked. "I can't help it. I'm possessed by my love for you."

Becker smiled took her in his arms, and kissed her with a loving, sweet, and extremely not disgusting kiss.

The End


End file.
